A new member of the cakes
by Sunburst the unicorn
Summary: Teenage Pinkie pie is gloomy and sad in rockville, things tgere are just so boring and miserabke for her, one day her parebts allow her to move to ponyville and she started making new friendships and throwing fun parties there!
1. chapter 1

**When pinkie pie was a filly, she used to live with her parents in a dull rock farm, when pinkie became a teen her thoughts changed, this story is going to be about Pinkie's teen years...**

 **One day, in the rock farm, pinkie,marble,limestone and Maud pie were collecting rocks as usual...**

Pinkie: why do we always have to collect rocks, we do that EVERY single day, it's so boring...

Limestone: well, this is what we're meant to do, right marble pie?

Marble:im-hm

 ***Marble nods**

Maud: I don't get what you're saying, seeing all these different rocks is exciting.

Pinkie: c'mon, don't lie, the first party that I threw a couple years ago was much more fun than picking thes-these miserable rocks, I want to have fun with you guys, it makes us closer and happier as well...

Limestone: pinkie, your lame parties are just useless, they're just as immature as you!

Pinkie: well, at least they're not so-so salty like you, even your name is salty, limestones are saltier than the ocean!

Maud: will you two please stop it?

Marble: im-hm

 ***Marble nods**

Dad: pinkimena pie, come here this instant!

Limestone: what have you done this time pinkie?

 ***Limestone shakes her head**

Pinkie: oh-ow

 **To be continued**


	2. chapter 2

**Pinkie heads inside the house with a nervous and fearful expression on her face...**

Dad: what the hay pinkamina! Why is our living room filled with cake and pastries,colorful paper and childish music?!?

Pinkie: I was planning on throwing a party for us but you and Mom told us to collect rocks and stones for the whole day!

Mom: well we can give you a break but why throw a party?!? Parties are lame and a waste of time! This is unacceptable pinkamina!

Pinkie: uhhh, my cutie mark is throwing the funnest parties of all time...

Dad: well, agh pinkie see, your mom and I have come into a conclusion that we might send you to ponyville...

Pinkie: WHAT! Why? Is it because you don't love me anymore?

 ***Pinkie starts to tear up**

Mom: No! Not at all! It's just because we think that you fit in better in ponyville than you do here, after all ponyville is all about games,parties,fun and all these things you like!

 ***Both parents start smiling nervously**

Pinkie: wow! Really?!? I'm going to have so much fun!!! But who am I supposed to stay with? Can I visit you guys? When am I leaving?

Dad: you're going to stay with a young couple named "carrot cake" and "chiffon swirl", they own a brand new bakery and we thought maybe you can get a job there and live with them! And of course you can visit us whenever you want and for the date of your transportation, we will book you a train ticket for next week, what do you think?

Pinkie: yay! I'm going to miss you guys but I can't wait for my new home! I can't wait to bake some delicious treats and all the ponies in that town will be my friends! I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait!!!! I'm going to pack up my stuff right now!

 **To be continued...**


	3. chapter 3

**1 week later...**

 **Pinkie goes to the train station with her family and starts to say goodbye, pinkie starts crying and so does her mom,sisters and father, pinkie waves to them from the window and then the train starts moving...**

Pinkie: oh my goodness, I'm going to miss my family so much, but pinkie! Look at the bright side, you're going to meet new friends and throw so many fun parties!

Lyra: you're leaving your home town too?

Pinkie: yup...

Lyra: my name is Lyra and I come from canterlot, I'm moving to ponyville

Pinkie: hey I'm pinkie pie! I'm moving to ponyville too ,I'm initially from rockville.

 ***the 2 ponies keep on chatting until the train arrives to ponyville...**

Pinkie: oh sweet Celestia! This place is BEAUTIFUL!

It's so vibrant and colorful! And the flowers and trees are everywhere, and ponies are waving and talking to eachother and they're all smiling!

Lyra: it is pretty quiet and calm compared to canterlot

Pinkie: ha, if you think this place is quiet then consider visiting rockville...

 ***Pinkie finds chiffon swirl and carrot cake and they lead her to the bakery...**

Pinkie: it's nice to meet you guys! You're so loving and cheerful! Mom and dad were right about ponyville !

Chiffon swirl: haha thanks sweetheart!

Carrot cake: we're so thrilled to have you here with us, you look like a kind and fun pony to be around! We can't wait for all the things we're going to do together as a family!


End file.
